Give me what I want
by elenilote
Summary: rica and Isaac set out to trap Jackson at the club. Things don't go exactly as planned.


The heady combination of alcohol, hypnotic beat of the music and adrenalin pumping in their blood that made for a dangerous cocktail. The plan had been to use Erica as bait for Jackson, after all he had a known weakness for blondes, but that's not quite how it turned out.

First of all, Jackson was way more handsome than Isaac remembered, maybe it was the effects of his transformation that made it so but the other boy practically _dripped _sex on the dance floor. It was impossible to ignore the way his eyes never left Isaac's or how his hand seemed to move out of its own accord to grab at his shirt, pulling him closer.

In the end Jackson _did_ make the first move, pulling the taller boy into a savage kiss, the kind that made Isaac's jeans suddenly way too tight and his legs weak. When Jackson pulled away and turned back to Erica, Isaac felt a flash of jealousy - _he_ was the one Jackson had kissed, _he_ was the one who should be the center of the other boy's attention.

"Mine!" Isaac growled, wrapping his arms tight around Jackson's waist and pulling him flush against himself. "You're_ mine_, you hear me?"

The words had an electrifying effect on Jackson. He leaned back against Isaac, laying his on his shoulder so that his neck was exposed to Isaac - knowing full well it to be practically an invitation for a bite. Isaac was tempted, oh so very tempted to do just that - to mark Jackson as his own for all to see, leave bloody teethmarks on the pale skin…but Erica's touch on his arm pulled him back to his senses. She gave him The Look, the one he'd come to recognize as a warning and indeed, when he looked around Isaac could see they had attracted quite a bit of attention with their antics.

Breathing heavily he let go of Jackson and spun him around to face him. He was sure the burning he saw in Jackson's eyes was mirrored in his own, there was no need for words for what they both wanted. Heedless of the attention he was surely drawing to himself, Isaac grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him along behind him towards the back exit.

Once outside, the hot and humid air did nothing to quench the excitement, quite the opposite. Isaac found himself pushed against a wall and then there was nothing but the feel and taste of Jackson kissing him and hands tugging at his shirt and clever fingers unbuttoning his jeans.

Jackson…Jackson was way too good at this. Not that Isaac was totally inexperienced either but he'd never felt such...fire as tonight. And when Jackson knelt in front of him and Isaac felt surprisingly tender kisses along his skin it really took every ounce of self-control he had to keep a hold of himself. Maybe it was just Jackson's experience, or maybe it was some supernatural instinct but he seemed to know exactly how Isaac wanted - and needed - to be taken care of. All the while his hands - strong and rough but gentle and soft at the same time - roamed every inch of available skin on Isaac's body. It was hot and insistent and amazing and beyond everything Isaac had imagined. And that it was _Jackson_ doing this, how many times had Isaac brought himself to a frustrating climax with his own hand while imagining how Jackson's touch would feel like? Too many to count.

It was a miracle he lasted even as long as he did, but Jackson didn't pull away or stop, he licked and lapped gently until the very last drop before getting up. Isaac tasted himself in the kiss they shared but was too boneless with pleasure to do more than give in. No matter he had started it all, dragged Jackson into the alley with him, there was no question who was really in charge here.

"Next time it's your turn," Jackson whispered before turning and walking away, leaving a dazed Isaac standing in the shadows._ Next time_. The words echoed in Isaac's ears, making him shiver with anticipation. _He wants there to be a next time._

They returned to the others empty-handed and Isaac braced himself for reprimands when Erica would tell what happened. To his surprise she didn't, only mentioned that Jackson had eluded them. Isaac was stunned, he had seriously thought she would tell on him but there was no time to ask for an explanation now, maybe later he would catch her alone and she would tell. Derek was not pleased with the failed trap but seeing the bruises on Isaac's neck and the swollen, red lips didn't press the matter - his little cub was growing up. If Isaac's happiness meant leaving Jackson's capture for another day, so be it. He could live with it.


End file.
